Season 3
Season 3 was the third season of The West Wing. It consisted of twenty-one regular episodes and two special episodes. The first of these, Isaac and Ishmael, was created in the wake of the tragedy of 9/11 and served as the series opener after being written and filmed in two weeks. Summary Despite his concealing a serious illness from the American people, President Bartlet will run again, and he intends to win. It may not be that simple. First, his decision causes serious friction with his wife, Abbey, who had made the President promise to only serve one term. Next, a team of election consultants led by Bruno Gianelli clashes with the idealistic and resentful staffers. Meanwhile, the House of Representatives begin their probe into the cover-up of Bartlet's illness, with both Donna and Leo finding themselves in sticky situations. To end it all, Bartlet is forced to make a difficult decision. The staffers' personal lives are not any less complicated, either. Josh finds himself drawn to women's activist Amy Gardner while Toby confronts the President about his sacrificing of political ideals in order to be liked, which causes a rift between them. Sam is confronted by several challenges, including having to deal with his ex-fiancée and a betrayal by a friend that hurts him deeply and embarrasses him publicly. Finally, C.J. receives a death threat after making pointed comments about Saudi Arabia, threats so serious that they require the protection of the Secret Service. The President is forced to make a deadly decision when it is uncovered that a foreign diplomat is also a terrorist that has plans to attack the U.S. Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet (10 episodes) :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :John Amos as Percy Fitzwallace (3 episodes) :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas (3 episodes) :Roger Rees as John Marbury ("Dead Irish Writers") :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli (6 episodes) :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner (6 episodes) :Oliver Platt as Oliver Babish (3 episodes) :Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes (3 episodes) :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes (3 episodes) :Mark Harmon as Simon Donovan (3 episodes) :Michael O'Keefe as Will Sawyer ("War Crimes") :Gerald McRaney as Alan Adamley ("War Crimes") :Hal Holbrook as Albie Duncan ("Gone Quiet") :Adam Arkin as Stanley Keyworth ("Night Five") :Hector Elizondo as Dalton Millgate ("Dead Irish Writers") :Laura Dern as Tabatha Fortis ("The U.S. Poet Laureate") :Ian McShane as Nickolai Ivanovich ("Enemies Foreign and Domestic") :Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer ("Posse Comitatus") :James Brolin as Robert Ritchie ("Posse Comitatus") Recurring cast :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper (15 episodes) :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally (7 episodes) :Renée Estevez as Nancy (7 episodes) :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slattery (5 episodes) Guest Starring :Connie Britton as Connie Tate (4 episodes) :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler (4 episodes) :Mark Feuerstein as Cliff Calley (4 episodes) :Michael O'Neill as Ron Butterfield (3 episodes) :Evan Handler as Doug Wegland (3 episodes) :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman (3 episodes) :Gregalan Williams as Robbie Mosley (3 episodes) :Dennis Cockrum as Military Officer (2 episodes) :Joanna Gleason as Jordon Kendall (2 episodes) :Kurt Fuller as SitRoom Civilian Advisor (2 episodes) :William Thomas Jr. as David (2 episodes) :Ajay Naidu as Rakim Ali ("Isaac and Ishmael") :Jonathan Nichols as Agent Cleary ("Isaac and Ishmael") :Jeanette Brox as Student ("Isaac and Ishmael") :Victor McCay as Peter ("Manchester (1)") :Jim Beaver as Reporter Carl ("Manchester (1)") :Earl Boen as Reporter Paulson ("Manchester (1)") :Miguel Sandoval as Victor Campos ("Ways and Means") :Nicholas Pryor as Clement Rollins ("Ways and Means") :Thom Barry as Mark Richardson ("Ways and Means") :Edmund L. Shaff as Bill Horton ("Ways and Means") :Kevin Tighe as Jack Buckland ("On The Day Before") :H. Richard Greene as Robert Royce ("On The Day Before") :Cliff DeYoung as Kimball ("On The Day Before") :Scott Michael Campbell as Donald Dolan ("On The Day Before") :John F. O'Donohue as Mr. Koveleski ("On The Day Before") :Mary Mara as Sherri Wexler ("On The Day Before") :Bob Glouberman as Terry Beckwith ("War Crimes") :Valerie Mahaffey as Tawny Cryer ("Gone Quiet") :Gary Farmer as Jack Lone Feather ("The Indians In The Lobby") :Georgina Lightning as Maggie Morningstar-Charles ("The Indians In The Lobby") :Armando Pucci as Alberto Fedrigotti ("The Indians In The Lobby") :Jenny Gago as Bernice Collette ("The Indians In The Lobby") :Shashawnee Hall as Russell Angler ("The Indians In The Lobby") :Dave Hager as Mark Faragut ("The Indians In The Lobby") :Christian Clemenson as Evan Woodkirk ("The Women Of Qumar") :Dinah Lenney as Mary Klein ("The Women Of Qumar") :Ty Burrell as Tom Starks ("The Women Of Qumar") :Bradley White as Man with "joke" ("The Women Of Qumar") :Bruce Kirby as Barney Lang ("The Women Of Qumar") :Sid Conrad as Ed Ramsay ("The Women Of Qumar") :Bill Erwin as Ronald Kruckshank ("The Women Of Qumar") :Clark Gregg as Michael Casper ("Bartlet For America") :James Handy as Joseph Bruno ("Bartlet For America") :Steven Gilborn as Paul Dearborn ("Bartlet For America") :Doug Ballard as Edward Pratt ("Bartlet For America") :Todd Waring as Rathburn ("Bartlet For America") :Mark Hutter as Erickson ("Bartlet For America") :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham ("Bartlet For America") :Ashley L. Clark as Alan ("Bartlet For America") :Carlos Jacott as Allen ("Bartlet For America") :Randy Thompson as CEO ("Bartlet For America") :Dennis Haskins as CEO ("Bartlet For America") :Ellis E. Williams as Algiss Skyler ("Bartlet For America") :Traylor Howard as Lisa Sherborne ("100,000 Airplanes") :Nancy Linehan Charles as Oncologist 1 ("100,000 Airplanes") :Howard S. Miller as Ken Walker ("100,000 Airplanes") :Nicholas Hormann as Bobby ("100,000 Airplanes") :Brian Baker as John Tandy ("100,000 Airplanes") :Charles Walker as Oncologist 3 ("100,000 Airplanes") :Sam Lloyd as Robert Engler ("The Two Bartlets") :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt ("Night Five") :Alanna Ubach as Celia Walton ("Night Five") :Carmen Argenziano as Leonard Wallace ("Night Five") :Nancy Cassaro as Janet Price ("Night Five") :Basil Wallace as McKonnen Loboko ("Night Five") :Paul Fitzgerald as Casey Reed ("Night Five") :James Hong as David ("Hartsfield's Landing") :James Keane as Registrar ("Hartsfield's Landing") :Robin Thomas as Jack Enlow ("Dead Irish Writers") :Yolanda Lloyd Delgado as Terry ("The U.S. Poet Laureate") :Beth Littleford as Leslie ("The U.S. Poet Laureate") :James Eckhouse as Bud Watchell ("The U.S. Poet Laureate") :David Dunard as AA member ("Stirred") :Randy Oglesby as AA member ("Stirred") :Felton Perry as AA member ("Stirred") :Jim Jansen as Bill Fisher ("Stirred") :Peter Scolari as Jake Kimball ("Enemies Foreign and Domestic") :Gregory Itzin as State Department Official ("Enemies Foreign and Domestic") :Bill Cobbs as Alan Tatum ("Enemies Foreign and Domestic") :Svetlana Efremova as Ludmilla Koss ("Enemies Foreign and Domestic") :George Tasudis as George Kowzlowski ("Enemies Foreign and Domestic") :Evan Rachel Wood as Hogan Cregg ("The Black Vera Wang") :Patrick Breen as Kevin Kahn ("The Black Vera Wang") :Gerry Becker as Network News Director ("The Black Vera Wang") :Leon Russom as Network News Director ("The Black Vera Wang") :Michael Holden as Network News Director ("The Black Vera Wang") :Ned Schmidtke as Admiral ("The Black Vera Wang") :Juan Garcia as Rick Pintero ("We Killed Yamamoto") :Christopher Curry as Colonel Lee ("We Killed Yamamoto") :Annika Peterson as Jane ("We Killed Yamamoto") :Nicki Micheaux as Muriel ("We Killed Yamamoto") :Bob Morrisey as Harry Conroy ("We Killed Yamamoto") :David Huddleston as Max Lobell ("Posse Comitatus") :Armin Shimerman as Richard III ("Posse Comitatus") :Andrew McFarlane as Anthony ("Posse Comitatus") :Fred Sanders as Ted ("Posse Comitatus") :Wren T. Brown as in Josh's meeting ("Posse Comitatus") :Ken Thorley as in Josh's meeting ("Posse Comitatus") :Basil Hoffman as Congressman ("Posse Comitatus") Trivia *During the season a Documentary Special about the series aired. Episodes